


A New World

by himurahana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himurahana/pseuds/himurahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry have lost his memory, everything is new and strange to him but somehow familiar. What kind of person is he perviously... How will he duel with his life and his slave at the mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a New World  
Harry have finally waken from his deep sleep, right next to him was a silvery hair man standing next to his bed … who is he?…

“Finally My Lord, you have been asleep for nearly 3 days, how are you feeling.” The sliver hair man ask with a warm smile.

Harry feeling confuse and in pain asked “ Who are you , where is this place and who am i?” 

He realise that he have no money what so ever, he only remember some bright blue light flash across his mind his head hurts just thinking about it 

The man was shock turning even whiter, on his already pale white skin he look sick.

“Master have you lost your memory ?” 

He turn to the small thin man behind and said “ Owl the potion master at once, tell him that master is awake and need his attention “   
The thin man nodded and run out without making much sound.

“What is going on, and who am I , my head is throbbing ..”

“Master your slave here is Lucius Malfoy one of your slave serving you, and you my lord is one of the most powerful wizard in the history of Hogwarts, Harry James Potter.” The man finished

Harry look dazzle with the information , his throat went a little dry.. he is a wizard? He think the man have gone mad telling him this and he have an uneasy feeling to this..

“ So i am Harry Potter, and you are Lucius..Mal..?” “Lucius Malfoy , Master”

“I have called the potion master look into your condition he is kind of like a healer, he might have a better knowledge regarding your current condition, please try to rest my Lord.”

‘Pardon me, Mr Severus is here’ 

A black hair man entered

“Potter, how are you feeling? let me take aloof at your wound first”

“Mr Severus , the lord seem to suffer from amnesia after the attack, he can’t remember us.” 

Severus gave him a quick glance and focus on Harry “ Potter what is the last thing you remember , turn and let me look at your head”

He than continue to ask Harry more questions and mumble something to himself “ I will make some potion for the pain but there is currently no cure to amnesia even for a wizard, but i will keep looking for a solution.. I will inform Dumbledore about the situation. There is no need of you to come back at the moment , is all just clean up jobs now.” 

“Thank you Severus” “Rest well Potter , i will be back for another check up.

“Lucius, I would like to know about everything, about me about this place .. if not i cannot rest my mind.”

Lucius nodded, and started to explain, Harry is well respected by the Ministry of Magic after taking charge of defeated the Dark lord Voldermort years ago which brought many disaster upon the kingdom and brought Hogwarts to it glory now. Lucius told him about his friends and family Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley are his best friends and both serving as a member of the ministry. Harry is a orphan and have no existing relative alive other than His God father Sirius Black.

“ They should be coming over soon too see you, i have send them an owl informing that you have awaken” 

To what cause his current damage now was a natural catastrophic, a meteor was notice over the sky a few weeks ago the ministry and Harry have gather most of the witches and wizards for a solution. It cannot be avoid but it can be destroy , and when it hits, you absorb the most energy from the meteor. 

The meteor damage a few village but the ministry have evacuated all the villager beforehand, minimum damage was done.

What happen after was as we know it. Harry now understand why he is suffering from all this pain.

“ Master i think I have told you more then enough today , please rest more, this slave will be at your service anytime.”

“ Lucius.. Thank you , your help is much appreciated , could you also kindly bring in some food and drinks that will be a lot of help too.”

Lucius blush suddenly and bow ” My apologies Master, it will be served shortly.”

 

It have been a long day and so much to take in, but Harry foresee a lot more to come in the following days as long as his memory is still missing…


	2. Submission of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is evil or kind ? or a little of both.. stay tune..
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming soon

//The next morning 

Harry felt a warm wave in his sleep , he did a turn and felt something in-between his leg .

He flap over the cover and a thinner silver hair boy was sucking and savouring his cock like a popsicle stick.

“What are you doing” Harry pull himself off the boy’s mouth. The boy scramble to the floor and kneel.

“Slave is sorry , slave was only trying to service master , please forgive slave “ The little man jump right off the bed and drop to his knee

He bow so low that his forehead is touching the floor, Harry can tell he was shivering with fear.   
“ Shhhh Is ok , look at me, I was just surprise no need to kneel , come up be next to me please“. 

He slowly look up to his Master , clearly shock from his master’s word, but did as instructed .

“What’s your name” Harry try to be as gentle as he can to not frighten his slave.

“ Slave name is Draco Malfoy, I am the son of Lucius Malfoy. Master purchase me from Azkaban after Voldemort was defected.”

Once again Harry’s head is fill with questions , he has slaves which is father and son, something must be wrong with him..

“ So Draco, why did you perform that just now? Is ok , i am not going to hurt you” petting Draco’s head as he ask.

“ Master order slave to service every morning before master start the day “ 

“How long have you been doing this ?” “ For 3 years Master , ever since i become your”

Harry rise his eyebrows after hearing those words.

“ Was I a terrible Master , judging from the way you react , i must have been a mean person “ Harry sign

“ No Master no .. Master is never terrible, only Slave is disobedient “ Draco look down , he seem rather agitated.

“ I understand” he pet Draco again to calm him down. “ Can you tell me why did I have both you and your father as my slave and is there anymore slave in the house?”

Draco nodded “ Your mansion only have 2 slaves , Master have father when Voldemort fail his first attempt on his attack at Hogwarts, Voldemort blame the failure on father and sent him to the doorstep of Azkaban. The Ministry was surprise by his action as father was once his most trusted man” Draco continue 

Later on from his understanding the Ministry was rather embarrass as Lucius was sent there rather than captured but Azkaban will not just let go of their prisoner so easily especially one that landed himself on their doorstep.

The Ministry send Harry to get more information out of Lucius during his imprisonment. During the process Lucius want to make a deal with Harry, he will give him all the info he knows in exchange to be out of Azkaban.

Of course the Ministry will never going to risk releasing a war criminal free, they told him he can be out of Azkaban but he will never be a freeman due to his crime and give him a contract that will turn him a slave who held no rights. He must be in place in the hand of a wizard and Harry was at the right place and time.

 

There was a knock on the door..

“Master , breakfast is ready.. Do you wish to have it here or at the table?”

“Oh, at the table is fine, thank you. Lucius , please come over “ After hearing the brief explanation from Draco , Harry felt a need to apologise to them.

He stare at the Malfoy and sigh “My memory is still not coming back to me, so I will need your help with everything around me. I want to ask for your forgiveness if I have done anything harsh to both of you in the past. I will try to make things better in the future. Will you still want to stay by my side, if not we can make arrangement once I am back to work.”

Both the Malfoy stare at Harry and then bow in to submission . Lucius said“ Master we are yours to use and dispose. Please do not apologise to us, we are not as worthy as you see us .We have done wrong to the world and this is our punishment, we are just bliss to be out of Azkaban. Serving you was the best thing that ever happen to us please allow us to stay with you Master please…” 

Harry is still dazzle at how submissive they are, he will have to get use to it. “ Do you both want to stay the way as things were before? Tell me what I usually do?” Harry understood that it might be new to him but for them is an everything routine.

Lucius explained that Harry other than the contract he also have a set of rules given to them to follow. They have been following it or taught to follow it since they are here and the old Harry was a man who like rules, strict and show no mercy.

Lucius pass a piece of paper to him..

Basic house rule of the Potter’s Mansion :  
Slave is to be always respectful.  
Slave is to crawl unless caring heavy items.   
Slave is to be on their knee by their master’s leg at all time while no being use.  
Slave must be always ready to serve and be use anytime.  
Slave clothing is subjected to their owner preference, collar will be on at all-time and naked if there are guest a simple white robe during their present.  
Slave is to refer all guest as Sir or Madam unless told otherwise.  
Slave is to practice Obedience and Discipline.  
Slave who fail to preform the above rules will be severally punished

And the list continue..

 

Harry shut his eyes for a moment, Am I really this cruel.. he thought.

“ I see , let have some food in us before we continue this, shall we, show me the bathroom please”. He needed to get off this topic for a while.

 

Harry went down for his breakfast after a quick wash, his house was bigger and more beautiful then his imagination. There is a huge garden with fence as high as walls and a grand swimming pool, he is excited to explore the house more.

Draco was crawling behind him the whole time till they reach the dinning table. Harry notice that Draco have quite a fair bit of marking on his body mostly due to beating, and he has a nice milky colour skin. 

Lucius serve breakfast to his master and proceed to move next to Draco who is on his knee by the side of master’s chair waiting for permission to eat.

After all no slave can eat before their master. “ Why kneel beside me ? Get a plate and help yourself with the food”. Harry sigh again, he has to get use to his slaves, they not do anything without his permission.

They both nod and crawl to retrieve their bowl , a dog bowl in Harry’s context. 

Harry did not even want to ask why they use a dog bowl to eat, it must be given by him in the past. They place the bowl down and waited , harry understood , he put food into their bowl and they started to eat. He will need to change this

At the same time it was a strange sight to see, make him feel dominating.

“Thank you master for the food” they both said

“ Alright Draco lead the way, show me around the house please.” Draco nodded

After a tour , Harry realised he has more rooms than any arrange single man with 2 slave, he has a gym room , study room , office , dinner and living area , dance hall and a dungeon which is filled with equipments, toys and cages.

Harry was a rich wizard and earn most of his wealth through both the magic and muggle world.

They are back to the living room Harry set down to rest on the sofa and Lucius came crawling with a box on his back

“Master your ward” He almost forgot that he was a wizard. 

“ Right .. my ward , how do i use it again?” he doubt he can remember how to work it

“ Master can try by wishing for something to move and point the ward at the object.” looking at the glass on the coffee table , he pointed at it and suddenly it fell on the floor and shattered.

“Wow , it really work “ Harry is surprise by his new found ability

Lucius smile, and handed him a book “ Master maybe if you read through this your memory might come back” Is a dairy that Harry kept, he flap through and saw that is not updated regularly mostly due to his busy schedule.

He started reading was totally submerge in it, it felt like as if he is reading someone else biography. 

He close the book and look at his slaves, Lucius seem rather worried. “ Is something wrong?” Harry ask

“Master, Draco told me that you ask about how you have gotten us, please allow me to explain more “.

“ Certainly” 

“ As you know from Draco, Master have taken me in through the agreement with the Ministry and the I was the one who agree to it, to be your slave I mean. If they were to bound me to some else I would have killed myself there. I have serve Voldemort for a long time and he was not a kind master in anyway, I was fateful to him till he broke our contract and sent me to Azkaban and took Draco and make him his slave without my present. I had only anger in me then.” 

“Master, you saw right through my plan when I took the agreement , You know I wanted to save my son from that monster, and was planning to use you to get him out, but rather than me saving him it was you Master, never would I have though Voldemort would be defected, the only thing you ask in return was my total submission.” 

“ Voldemort had trained my son as a pet as he is now, he has no chance of survival in the outside world or in Azkaban, you made another deal to have him in your custody. We are more than grateful.”

Tears were running down Lucius and Draco was silent the whole time, the memory of the past hunt both of them dearly.

Harry got off his seat and went on one knee, and gave them a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you for telling me this I will do my best to keep you two safe with me, I have much to remember and learn please support me till the end” his slave was insecure and deep within Harry he know that he can never let them go.

Draco bend down and kiss Harry’s toe “ Thank you Master”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The juicy part are coming soon!! Kindly support !!
> 
> Thank you xoxo


End file.
